thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
OHKO weapons
The colloquially named OHKO (One-Hit KO) weapons appear as obstacles in the natural game environment, and are also present in the form of powerful weaponry used by most boss ships. Important Note: This is a current misnomer regarding such weapons. Apparently, the weapons used by boss ships happen to just be powerful weapons inflicting very high damage if you fought them as equals. They can be withstood to a certain degree with high enough armor. Sudden Missiles and Mines See Sudden Missile for full article. Sudden Missiles are missiles shot in a fixed path which appear in Endless Mode and in Hunting Ground of Activity Mode. Sudden Bombs (or Mines, as what they look like) will fall on a certain spot on the screen in Hunting Ground and explode after a while, with the explosion lasting a few seconds. Getting into contact with any of these weapons or their explosions is an instant kill unless one has equipped armour of the Divine series or has William as one of their pilots. Laser Cannons Laser Cannons are the minor form of beam weaponry employed by several boss-ships. Usually fired in pairs and other configurations, they can be seen as green or blue beams or various sizes, but always fired in a single short burst. They also feature a short charging phase where a small sphere can be seen at their firing points. In Boss Mode, these weapons are much less lethal. Examples of users include: * The Dead-R * Phantom * Destroyer III * Destroyer IV * Golden First Light * Red Wolf * Silver Fox * Hera Goddess * Lancet-Violet Electric The highest tolerance against this weapon is at Stage 46 against the Phantom's laser drone, which deals approximately 10,000-15,000 damage. The next user at Stage 52 against Red Wolf, the side laser beams are lethal to a player even with 98,000 armor points. Electric Spheres / Plasma Orbs Simply called orbs/spheres, these weapons appear as large blue or purple electrically-charged spheres that can absorb your non-piercing weaponry and dealing moderately high damage. Fortunately, they are slow to approach and easily maneuvered against due to their fixed trajectories. However, great care should be taken as they are often backed by other conventional weaponry to dodge against. Examples of users include: * The Dead-R * Galaxy Ash * Daybreak Thunder * Golden First Light * Lancet-Violet Electric * Ruler X The highest tolerance against this weapon is at Stage 72 against Golden First Light. Which deals approximately 90,000 damage. Bear in mind that another user near the end game, Lancet-Violet Electric, uses the same orbs but with much lesser potency. Beam Cannons Beam Cannons are the ultimate destructive weapon of some Boss-class ships. They are able to instantly destroy your ship and have longer firing duration than regular lasers. The only drawback to beams are that they require a longer charging phase, allowing players to catch on and evade quickly. Some exceptions are Hera Goddess and Infernal Lord which can fire them in rapid succession with almost no signs of charging. Examples of users include: * Armored Lizard * Red Wolf * Silver Fox * Native Evolutional Species * Golden First Light * Ruler X * Hera Goddess * Infernal Lord The only tolerable beam cannon attacks are at Stage 16 against the early Red Wolf, which can already inflict 25,000 damage to armor, and the Armored Lizard at Stage 26, which inflicts nearly 45,000 damage. The next user at Stage 52, against the Red Wolf, its side lasers alone will kill you even with 98,000 armor.Category:Sudden Missiles Category:Meteorite Category:OHKO Weapons